


If only you saw what I can see

by TheGoodmanTJ



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Background coming out, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, it involves a One Direction song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodmanTJ/pseuds/TheGoodmanTJ
Summary: Cyrus had finally worked up the courage to be honest with TJ and tell him the truth, his truth.He wanted to finally be able to live openly with everyone and TJ was no exception to that.And it had gone really well, he thought.So why had this silence been so awkward, so pain inducing?





	If only you saw what I can see

**Author's Note:**

> This short was based off of an imagine made by heart-eyes-kippen (shipsandglitter)  
> Which you can find here : https://heart-eyes-kippen.tumblr.com/post/182516242757/okay-so-im-slightly-sleep-deprived-rn  
> So I hope you enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you all think :)

Crickets filled the cool night air with their chirps as Cyrus made his way home, TJ right by his side as they had done every other night that week. Their arms slightly brushing against each other as they walked, the space between them growing smaller with each passing day.

The past few minutes had been filled with a silence that Cyrus wasn’t able to distinguish as bad or good. Had the quiet sounds of the late night insects not been there, he deemed it would most likely have left an uncomfortable sting in his stomach.

There had been several moments when he opted to say something to break the silence, but he wasn’t sure if TJ had just been quiet because he was being respectful to him and was allowing him to live in his moment; or if it was because what he had been told made him uncomfortable, and Cyrus didn’t want to press the matter and make things worse between them if that was the case.

He had finally worked up the courage to be honest with TJ and tell him the truth, his truth.

He wanted to finally be able to live openly with everyone and TJ was no exception to that.

Except it was harder this time, seeing as TJ is his crush and all.

Alright It was terrifying.

The thought of telling him that he was gay and have had feelings for him for awhile.

What if TJ stopped showing interest in their friendship and slowly drifted away?

Or what if he instantly pushed him away and never talked to him again?

That was the last thing Cyrus wanted to have happen.

Which is exactly why he made the specific executive decision to leave out the entire

“Hey, I actually have a huge mind-numbing crush on you.” Part of it all.

And truth be told, it had gone really well.

Or so he thought.

TJ had smiled at him, pulled him into one of the warmest, heart-melting hugs he had ever received, and then told him that it was okay and that would never change the way he thought of him. He had even given him his jacket on their way back, insisting that he take it because he had been shivering and it hurt to see him like that.

So why had this silence been so awkward, so pain inducing?

Most likely for the fear that TJ had only told him what he had wanted to hear, and perhaps he didn’t mean it.

He needed to shake those negative thoughts from his head. Clearly if TJ had any issues with it, he would’ve said something by now, right?

And hey, maybe he was even dealing with thoughts of his own.

Like how he could prove to be a better friend to not only Cyrus, but all of his friends too.

Maybe he had been going over their schedules in his head to figure out when he could play bodyguard in case anyone had the bright idea to mess with Cyrus and he could be there for protection.

Or what if….

Cyrus was dragged away from his thoughts when he noticed the missing warmth from the other boy’s presence. He looked back to notice he had already walked a few feet past TJ’s driveway, while TJ had stopped its edge. He looked up to notice a faint look of disappointment as he had kept walking, but watched it fade as soon as they made eye contact.

Their awkward silence had lingered for a few moments longer before Cyrus decided it was time to break it.

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked hopefully.

After a short while longer with no response, he sighed and began to walk away.

“Cyrus wait!” His voice came out a little panicked.

He turned around to meet his gaze once more, and he could detect a hint of something in his eyes.

Fear?

Nervousness?

What would TJ have to be nervous about?

“Would you… maybe want to come inside?”

Well this was new.

TJ and Cyrus have had this routine for awhile now, but he had never been asked to go inside. At least not after walking home from the swings. Sure, he had been in TJ’s house many times before but why did this all feel so… different?

Everything that night had felt weird, but Cyrus just assumed it was because he had finally come out to TJ and didn’t really know how he had been feeling about it.

“My parents aren’t home and I thought that maybe we could just…” he continued, after earning nothing but silence.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his sudden rambling.

This was rather unlike the TJ he had known for the past few months.

“Hangout?” He gave off a weak, but hopeful smile. To which Cyrus couldn’t help but return.

His chest began to feel fluttery as it usually does whenever TJ was being awfully adorable.

“Yeah” he breathed, “I think I’d like that.”

TJ beamed, reaching his hand out which Cyrus gladly accepted, feeling his face heat up as they made their way inside.

Once in his room, they let go of each other which disappointed Cyrus a little bit, but he wouldn’t admit to if asked.

He sat down on the familiar full-sized mattress as he watched TJ pace back and forth across from him, fidgeting with his hands.

“So, what did you want to do?” He asked.

“I’m not sure” he mumbled.

Had he not been a mere few feet away from him, he surely would’ve had to double check to make sure he had heard him correctly.

“You're... not sure?” He repeated. “Well, we could go watch a movie. Or, what about Mario Kart? I wouldn’t mind beating you again!”

He watched as TJ slowly came to a stop, turning to face him.

“Actually, well… There’s been a song…” he paused.

“Alright, a song. What about it?”

TJ lifted his gaze so their eyes would meet, his bright green eyes locking him into a trance, one he wasn’t necessarily attempting to escape. They just looked so soft, so caring. He had never seen this look from him before, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world, and he’d definitely kill to see it again.

“Well, ever since we talked earlier… this song has been playing in my head on repeat and… You know, let me just play it for you.”

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh at seeing TJ like this. It was a much softer side of him and yeah, the softer side of TJ had pretty much been invented because of him, but _this,_

This was actually something different. And it made his heart race like never before.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as TJ loaded up his Spotify, quietly muttering a reassuring “Okay, here goes nothing” to himself before hitting play.

As the first few notes bounced around the room, Cyrus couldn’t help but stare at the other boy in wonder.

“TJ Kippen, is this One Direction?”

But before he was given a response, the first verse began, and along with it a dance improv with lip-sync.

_**You're insecure** _  
_**Don't know what for** _  
_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door** _

He watched in awe as TJ began to move around the room, dancing and pretending to sing along holding an invisible microphone.

“Oh no! Don’t start this on me now. I’ve already dealt with enough bad choreography during my dance final. I can’t take anymore in one year.”

His request had been ignored despite the look of pure disinterest written on his face.

**_I don’t know why, you’re being shy_ **  
**_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_ **

And every few minutes when TJ would pause to make eye contact, he couldn’t help but feel flustered, quickly staring down into his lap.

The longer it went on, the stronger this feeling in his chest got.

Was he… _enjoying_ this?

The thought of TJ actually dancing around his room and lip-syncing to him brought a smile out onto his face. One that he couldn’t hide even if he tried.

And as the song progressed into the bridge, Cyrus couldn’t help but start moving along to the beat.

But this was cut short as TJ walked up to him, pulling him up so they were face to face, tightly grabbing onto his arms.

He went to give a confused look, only to find those beautiful green eyes already staring into his, his breath getting caught in his lungs as he could just barely hear TJ’s voice whispering along.

**_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_ **  
**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_ **  
**_But when you smile at the ground, it ain’t hard to tell_ **  
**_You don’t know, oh oh, you don’t know you’re beautiful_ **

Cyrus’ heart pounded fiercely against his chest. Everything felt so right in this moment, the intimacy, the sincerity, being looked at by the most caring and thoughtful eyes on the planet.

If he had questioned whether he was totally whipped for this boy before, he was convinced now. Nothing would ever be able to change that and the things he was feeling right now were proof to that.

And right there in that moment, something within him clicked.

It all made sense now.

The muffin,

Being nice to him despite his feud with Buffy,

The swings,

Their closeness, the undying urge for some sort of physical contact,

The desire to talk on the phone despite having just seen each other an hour ago,

The reason TJ had been so quiet earlier,

He had something he wanted to say too.

And he was figuring out how to do it.

Except he didn’t need to use any words.

Because he figured out how to do it without any of his own.

And Cyrus understood every bit of it.

And when the final chorus rang out and TJ grabbed his hands and started jumping around the room with him, dancing along he didn’t care.

Despite his inner protests to stop, because earlier it had been hard to watch.

He let it keep going.

Because TJ was living in his moment.

And he was happy.

And Cyrus wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Then when they slowly stopped dancing, as the music continued to play around them, and they stood there, staring into each other’s eyes; Cyrus couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to his lips, and back up again.

And he couldn’t help but notice him do the same.

So when he finally realized that the distance between them had closed, and he found their lips pressed together he didn’t care who had initiated it, because he was happy.

And he knew TJ wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
